Problème Majeur
by kaneda26
Summary: Kuwabara a invité Yukina en voyage. Ce n'est pas vraiment du goût de Hiei. Et la morale de l'histoire, c'est tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Mais c'est quoi ce résumé à la con? Ok, oneshot débile! Ca, ça explique tout!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Haksuho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple : Hiei et Kurama

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : One-shot débile.

**-----**

**Problème Majeur**

**-----**

« Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui! Waahahaha! Elle a dit oui! »

Kuwabara, dans un état extatique frôlant la stupidité, dansait au milieu du salon.

« Je suppose que Yukina a accepté un rendez-vous? demanda Kurama.

-Dans le mille, répondit Yusuke. J'espère qu'il va pas l'emmener danser.

-Avec qui Yukina a accepté un rendez-vous? questionna Hiei d'une voix sombre en entrant par la fenêtre.

-AVEC MOI!!! chantonna Kuwabara. Un week-end en amoureux, des sources chaudes... Et... AIE! »

Hiei venait de foutre un coup de poing à Kuwabara.

Mais le sourire béat ne quittait pas les lèvres du ningen.

« T'es jaloux. Evidemment, personne ne t'invite, toi.

-J'vais te cramer, pauvre débile.

-Pas ici, Hiei, avertit Kurama. Ou je te fais payer les dégats.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, j'ai pas de fric!

-J'trouverais bien un moyen. J'ai _beaucoup beaucoup_ d'imagination. »

Le yohko eut un sourire presque carnassier et Hiei frissonna.

« Et si je le passe par la fenêtre?

-Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui!

-Ca ferait tache sur la chaussée.

-Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui!

-MAIS TA GUEULE! »

Kuwabara, toujours tout sourire, fixa Hiei.

« Jaloux, t'es jaloux. Le nabot est jaloux.

-Kuwa, si tu continues, j'suis prêt à témoigner que c'était un suicide, prévint Yusuke. »

Kuwabara se calma et s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide et le sourire devenant de plus en plus idiot.

« Kitsu, j'ai faim! fit Hiei.

-Oui et alors?

-Pff, j'me casse!

-Ca va, je vais te chercher à manger. Mais tu devrais apprendre à demander les choses poliment, ça aiderait.

-Hn. »

Kuwabara, jusque là perdu sur son p'tit nuage, commença à parler.

« J'aurais bien voulu l'emmener à l'étranger. Mais j'avais pas assez de fric. Et puis, elle a pas de passeport.

-Ca, j'peux l'arranger, dit Yusuke. Ca serait d'ailleurs pas mal qu'elle ait des papiers d'identité, juste au ca où. Toi aussi, Hiei.

-Rien à foutre de tes trucs.

-Hé! C'est une super bonne idée, s'écria Kuwabara. La prochaine fois, j'peux prévoir un plus long voyage.

-Ok, j'ferais ça. Il me faut la date de naissance de Yukina et on pourra mettre l'adresse du domaine de Genkai.

-Hum, sa date de naissance?

-Tu la connais pas?

-Ben... Non, avoua Kuwabara. Je sais même pas son âge.

-C'est ta meuf et tu sais même pas son âge! s'exclama Yusuke. »

Hiei mordit dans le sandwich que Kurama venait de lui apporter, avala la bouchée tout rond et dit:

« Elle a 12 ans. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis...

« QUOI?!!!

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas ce que les ningens appellent un détournement de mineur? »

Kuwabara et Yusuke étaient sous le choc. Et le petit démon continuait à grignoter son sandwich.

« D'où tu sors cette expression? demanda Yusuke.

-Télé.

-Elle a vraiment 12 ans? questionna Kuwabara.

-Ouais.

-Mais je peux pas sortir avec une gamine de 12 ans! cria Kuwabara en s'arrachant les cheveux. C'est pas possible! Il faut que j'annule! Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Yukina, je t'attendrais! Je t'attendrais toujours! »

Pendant que Kuwabara se faisait un film, Kurama et Yusuke fixèrent du regard le petit démon.

« Heu... Ca veut dire que... T'as que 12 ans, toi aussi? fit Yusuke.

-Faut croire.

-Attends, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré..., t'en avais 8? continua Yusuke.

-Waa, tu sais compter.

-Tu le savais, Kurama?

-Heu... Non.

-Hé, les mecs! interrompit Kuwabara. J'ai déjà payé le voyage, si vous voulez en profiter. Yusuke...

-Je bosse ce week-end et Keiko donne des cours de soutien.

-Moi, ça m'intéresse, dit Hiei. Je ne suis jamais allé dans une source chaude.

-Hors de question! Pas toi!

-Et pourquoi pas moi?

-Kurama? Ca te dit pas?

-Oui, ça m'intéresse. C'est gentil de me proposer.

-Tout sauf le nabot!

-Ningen demeuré. »

Ignorant Hiei, Kuwabara continua son mélodrame.

« Ma Yukina, pardonnes-moi. Mais dans quelques années, je t'emmènerais. Toi, moi, seuls au monde. »

Mélodrame qu'il termina en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Yusuke décida de le ramener chez lui en maugréant.

Hiei entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux et Kurama revenir dans le salon.

Le kitsuné se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Hiei bascula et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kurama.

« Bon, j'ai bien joué sur ce coup, non? dit le jaganshi.

-T'es un vrai démon.

-Pas question que cet abruti touche à ma soeur.»

Hiei leva la main, attrapa la nuque de Kurama et le força à se pencher jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper ses lèvres.

« Dis, Kitsu, tu m'emmènes en voyage? chuchota Hiei.

-Hm, il me semble que c'est un week-end pour deux.

-Parfait. »

Kurama embrassa encore le petit démon et glissa sa main sous le manteau avant de le soulever entièrement pour l'enlever, Hiei aidant dans la manoeuvre.

Ayant un meilleur accès, cette fois-ci, Kurama renversa Hiei sur le canapé et se mit à lui dévorer le cou.

Hiei gémit lentement.

« Quand même, murmura Kurama. Je veux bien que tu sois petit mais... que tu aies 12 ans!

-Je suis quoi? menaça Hiei.

-Rien. »

Kurama embrassa le jaganshi passionnément pour couper court à une dispute, puis pris d'un doute affreux, il releva la tête et regarda fixement Hiei.

« T'arrêtes pas!

-T'as quel âge? En réalité? T'as quel âge?

-Le même âge que toi, enfin! Ton âge humain je veux dire. »

Kurama poussa un soupir de soulagement et Hiei eut un léger rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as douté! Ok, j'vais devoir te prouver que je suis bien adulte. »

Hiei inversa leurs positions. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et Hiei attrapa les poignets de Kurama pour l'empêcher de bouger, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

« Je te jure qu'après cette nuit, tu ne pourras plus douter de mon âge! fit Hiei avec un sourire sadique. »

Il ne sentit les lianes que trop tard. Elles entourèrent ses poignets et il se sentit tout à coup plaqué sur le sol.

Kurama l'immobilisa en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu oublies juste un petit détail, gamin. T'as beau être adulte, moi j'ai mille ans. Et je vais te montrer ce que j'ai appris durant tout ce temps... »

Hiei sourit.

« Vas-y, montre-moi! dit-il par provocation. Mais vas-y doucement. A ton âge, on sait jamais... »

Les lianes s'enflammèrent et Hiei se libéra, attrapa le visage de Kurama entre ses mains et l'embrassa vivement.

Puis il passa les mains tendrement dans les cheveux de Kurama.

« Je me demande..., murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers dans le cou du yohko.

-Quoi?

-Tu crois qu'on aura une source privée?

-J'espère bien! Et en plus..., commença Kurama en souriant d'un air aguicheur, j'ai des lianes aquatiques vraiment parfaites. »

Kurama embrassa Hiei, mêlant leurs langues dans un baiser vorace. Puis il fixa le petit démon.

« Et dans l'eau... Pas de feu. »

Hiei déglutit.

« Heu... Finalement, j'y tiens pas tellement à ce voyage.

-Non non, trésor, après tout le mal que tu t'es donné, ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas. Que JE n'en profite pas. »

Et Hiei eut l'impression tenace qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

**-----**

**FIN**

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Ca trainait sur mon ordi depuis un moment, je viens enfin de la terminer. C'est très débile mais tant pis, ça fait du bien d'écrire des conneries de temps en temps! Et puis, j'avais dit que je me remettrais aux one-shot débiles, voilà, c'est fait!

Réponses aux reviews sur Misadventure.

Phoenix-dou: Hum, moi je les aime bien Yusuke et Kuwa. Je partirais trop dans la guimauve s'ils étaient pas là...! Merci pour ta review.

Kitsu34: Argh! Un peu court? Sur mon ordi, il fait quand même 5 pages! Bah, c'est vrai que comparé à d'autres chapitres qui font dix pages, ça paraît un peu court, c'est vrai. Merci de m'avoir reviewé tout au long de cette fic.

Lilirara: Désolé de fanfiquer (bizarre ça comme mot...). Et bon courage pour tes révisions. De toutes façons, je vais à nouveau manquer de temps dans pas longtemps... Donc, je vais retomber au rythme méga lent d'un envoi par semaine, voir toutes les deux semaines... Merci pour ta review et retourne bosser tout de suite, non mais!

Shunelodie: Merci, merci, j'ai bien aimé mettre en scène ce combat. Et le moment où Hiei fait une caresse à Kurama..., ça aussi, ça m'a amusé. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Koorimé: Ah, j'attendais ta review, héhé. Je comprends parfois que tu n'aies pas la tête à ça. Merci d'avoir quand même pris un peu de ton temps. Et j'ai encore plein d'idées qui déferlent dans ma tête. Le seul problème, c'est le temps.

Voilà, merci à tous. Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ma prochaine fic, j'en ai plusieurs en cours d'écriture. Ni quand je l'enverrais, ça va dépendre de mon emploi du temps.

A plus et laissez des reviews!


End file.
